


Mi hai fatto male!

by SamGranger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Hurt Tony Stark, Infinity War (Marvel Comics), M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Spoilers, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamGranger/pseuds/SamGranger
Summary: I sopravvissuti al genocidio di Thanos finalmente si ritrovano, e con loro anche Steve e Tony; il loro incontro sarà turbolento, accompagnato anche dalla sofferenza per la morte di Peter.





	Mi hai fatto male!

**Author's Note:**

> Storia disponibile anche sulla piattaforma Wattpad sul profilo: hereitsam.

Era bastato un singolo sguardo per mandare fuori controllo Tony Stark, un sorriso incorniciato in una folta barba biondastra, un paio di occhi azzurri che avevano la capacità di distruggerlo e ricomporlo come fosse stato un set di costruzioni per bambini. Quando Steve Rogers era entrato nella stanza al seguito della Vedova Nera, il cuore dell'uomo aveva perso qualche battito, proprio come quando l'aveva visto per la prima volta.

"Ciao, Tony" aveva detto, sollevando una mano. L'uomo lo fissò per attimi infiniti, gli occhi nocciola si specchiavano contro quelli color ghiaccio; rabbia contro tristezza, mescolandosi silenziosamente.  
Tony strinse il pugno così da poter colpire Steve con quanta più forza avesse, percepì lo zigomo contro le nocche doloranti.

"Ciao, Tony?!" urlò, mentre il biondo riacquistava equilibrio. "Sparisci per mesi e sai dirmi solo ciao?!"

Steve si premette la mano sullo zigomo sanguinante, sul volto un'espressione sorpresa; loro erano gli unici sopravvissuti del gruppo dopo l'attacco di Thanos, avevano visto i loro amici, avevano visto Peter, svanire in un mucchio di cenere; non si aspettava un tappeto rosso, ma perlomeno un abbraccio.

"Cavolo, Tony... mi hai fatto male!" borbottò.

"Anche tu!" borbottò l'altro. "Anche tu mi hai fatto male"

Restarono in silenzio, un silenzio carico di tensione, di tristezza... quanto aveva sofferto Tony dopo la partenza di Steve insieme a Bucky, quanto alcool aveva mandato giù per dimenticare quel momento. Era rimasto solo Peter al suo fianco, ed ora non c'era più, svanito tra le sue braccia.

"Vi lascio soli" disse Natasha, interrompendo il suo rimuginare. "Cercate di risolvere, non abbiamo tempo per drammi tra mariti"

E sparì, lasciandoli soli in quella stanza troppo grande per una persona; era una delle camere degli ospiti del principe di Wakanda, anche lui vittima dell'attacco di Thanos. Il colore bianco delle pareti dava a Tony il mal di testa.

"Mi dispiace" mormorò Steve. "Ma sai che era la cosa gius..."

Non riuscì neanche a terminare la frase che Tony gli si era fiondato addosso per colpirlo nuovamente, questa volta allo stomaco, lasciandolo tossire sul pavimento.

"Non dire che era giusto, Rogers" sussurrò rabbioso. "Hai abbandonato me e Peter, ci hai lasciati soli"

Steve si rialzò lentamente, tenendosi lo stomaco; quando Tony tentò di sferrargli un altro colpo, il biondo riuscì a bloccarlo, spingendolo indietro con violenza.

"È così che reagisci, prendendomi a pugni?"

"Oh scusami, non sapevo di doverti fare un pompino di bentornato!"

Steve scosse il capo, poi si passò le mani tra i capelli; non aveva mai smesso di amare Tony, ma quell'uomo riusciva seriamente a far vacillare la sua pazienza.

"Bella barba..." commentò a bassa voce, i pugni ancora serrati.

Un lieve sorriso illuminò il volto del capitano mentre Tony tirava fuori una bottiglia di scotch dal mini-bar.

"No, bere non è la soluzione" lo ammonì Steve, avvicinandosi. Il milionario aveva già mandato giù un bicchiere ed era pronto a farne fuori un altro, ma venne ostacolato da Steve che gli afferrò il braccio per costringerlo a farlo voltare, i loro volti così vicini da sfiorarsi la punta del naso.

"Che te ne importa? Ormai abbiamo perso, Peter è morto e..."

"Bevendo non lo farai tornare, Tony!"

Un terzo colpo raggiunse il viso di Steve, questa volta con tutta la forza che Tony aveva in corpo; il capitano barcollò, un rivolo di sangue gli rigava la guancia e gli bagnava la barba; sconvolto, anche lui strinse i pugni e si scagliò contro l'altro, afferrandolo per i fianchi e spingendolo contro il muro. Tony perse tutta l'aria che aveva nei polmoni, afferrò i capelli di Steve per tirarli ed entrambi si ritrovarono a rotolare sul pavimento, tirandosi pugni, graffiandosi e addirittura mordendosi. La rabbia caricava ogni colpo, alimentando i loro corpi; ognuno con le proprie ragioni che oscuravano l'amore.   
Fu Steve a prevalere, ritrovandosi sopra Tony a tenergli le braccia ancorate al pavimento; respiravano pesantemente, affaticati.

"Sei un'idiota" sputò Steve.

"Ho imparato dal migliore" rispose Tony.

Altro silenzio, poi il milionario aprì la bocca per parlare, ma il capitano lo mise a tacere, premendo le labbra sulle sue, in un ruvido, rabbioso, bacio. Il primo dopo mesi di astinenza, così sognato di notte e ad occhi aperti, in quel momento sembrava impossibile. Tony schiuse le labbra e morse il labbro inferiore di Steve con forza, facendolo urlare.

"Cazzo!" gemette, tastandosi il labbro sanguinante.

"Linguaggio!" lo schernì l'altro.

Tornarono a baciarsi, macchiandosi di sangue e lacrime, mescolandosi in un unico sapore. Era impossibile capire chi piangesse e chi sanguinasse fra i due, dopo tanto tempo erano tornati ad essere una cosa sola.   
Steve prese a sbottonargli la camicia, accarezzando lentamente ogni ferita da battaglia sul petto, così nuove e profonde, in particolare una al centro dell'addome. Steve la guardò a bocca aperta, sfiorandola con i polpastrelli.

"Chi è stato?" chiese in un sospiro carico di rabbia.

Tony deglutì, lasciandolo fare.

"Thanos" rispose. "Stava per uccidermi"

Steve baciò quella prova di sopravvivenza, poi tornò sulle sue labbra. Tony Stark era sfuggito alla morte per due volte in quella battaglia, Steve era stato vicino dal perderlo. Gli stracciò la parte della camicia ancora abbottonata e scese per leccargli i capezzoli, riabituandosi di nuovo al suo sapore.

_Dio, quanto mi sei mancato._

"Ti odio" gemette Tony, digrignando i denti.

"Lo so" rispose l'altro, armeggiando con la sua cintura.

"Mi vuoi scopare per farti perdonare?!"

"È così"  
"Non funzionerà, lo sai?"

"Vedremo"

Con un rapido gesto si sfilò la cintura e tolse la parte superiore della divisa, esibendo anche le proprie di cicatrici, nulla a confronto con quella che aveva dentro. Si chinò sul milionario, petto contro petto, labbra sull'orecchio.

"Il Tony che conoscevo non avrebbe perso tempo a farmi un pompino di bentrovato"

"Fottiti, Rogers" sospirò Tony.

"Non questa volta, Stark"

Gli tirò giù i jeans afferrandogli le tasche, non si era reso conto di aver bisogno di Tony fin quando non lo aveva rivisto, e ne aveva bisogno nel senso più lussurioso del termine. Necessitava della sua carne, di sentirlo gemere e venire sotto di lui.    
Gli baciò prima il petto, poi la pancia, infine tirò giù i boxer per liberare l'elezione dell'uomo, calda e pulsante. La baciò sulla punta, la leccò per tutta la lunghezza e quando fu abbastanza lubrificata, la prese in bocca, facendo gemere Tony. Quest'ultimo gli afferrò ciocche bionde e mosse il bacino, quasi strusciandosi sulla sua lingua calda; gli mancava tutto di Steve, sopratutto il sesso, ed ora era finalmente ritornato in Paradiso. In un modo o nell'altro, quel ragazzo sapeva come distrarlo da tutto il dolore che provava. Calando lo sguardo, vedeva la sua stupida testa lavorare tra le sue cosce.   
Quando finalmente si separò, occupò qualche attimo per togliersi anche la parte inferiore della divisa, denudandosi completamente. Tony gli cinse i fianchi con le cosce e il capitano gli massaggiò l'entrata con due dita, permettendogli di abituarsi; il milionario sospirava, contorcendosi sotto il suo tocco, trattenendo una lista di imprecazioni.   
Quando fu il momento, Steve gli entrò dentro, e i due si unirono finalmente in una cosa sola, in un essere che per troppo tempo era stato diviso in due parti distanti; fu come toccare il cielo con un dito.   
Fecero l'amore dopo troppo tempo, fronte contro fronte, sguardi incastrati come i loro corpi, i loro gemiti che si mescolavano. Tony gli graffiò la schiena, Steve gli morse il collo; poi si baciarono con così tanta passione da farsi male. Piansero ancora e, quando entrambi vennero, fu come se si fossero liberati di ogni male che avevano dentro, stretti sul quel pavimento di una stanza del palazzo. Si sussurrarono dei  _ti amo_  rabbiosi, passionali, dolorosi. Sentivano i loro muscoli ardere dalla fatica, ma per quei pochi attimi si erano entrambi sentiti bene.  
Pochi minuti dopo, entrambi erano intenti a rivestirsi.

"Quindi ora che facciamo?" gli chiese Steve, infilandosi la maglietta.

"Non lo so" rispose Tony. "So solo che voglio fare il culo a Thanos"

"Non senza di me!"

I due si guardarono con un sorriso sulle labbra, silenziosamente complici.

"Per Peter?" domandò Tony.

"Per Peter" confermò Steve.


End file.
